


Goodbye

by reunited



Series: Will you be my girl? [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: She knew. But she forget.





	Goodbye

They promised to fight fight Nyx together. But fate had other plans, as instead of Nyx herself, Mochizuki-kun presented himself. As a copy of said Nyx, but as her avatar. Nyx Avatar. Who still looked like Mochizuki-kun, but more monstrous.  _ She had wanted to cry at the sight of him. _ But she didn’t. She already decided her decision a long time ago. That she and SEES will fight Nyx. That was their decision. So she took a team to fight off Nyx Avatar.

She didn’t mean to assemble most of the second years into the team. But, for some reason, she had to. Her seniors, Amada-kun, Koro-chan were the standby team. They were going to help fend them off from Shadows coming up the tower. So, the four of them were fighting their classmate turned Nyx Avatar. It was a long fight. A very long one indeed. Nyx Avatar had changed their arcana, **_fourteen times._ **

Their last... change... was the Death Arcana. And that was the hardest. But they managed to beat it! That's what... they thought. They were wrong, as Nyx Avatar began to ascend to the moon. No, rather the moon was descending towards them. And then, there was a realization.  _ Nyx was the moon. _ And more things happened at once.

Kotone was the first person who fainted among SEES. She heard cries calling her name, but she fell in deep sleep. She saw the blue door, and she was sat down. She felt at ease but also scared. Yet, the presence of Elizabeth and Igor had calmed her. They told her about her social links and how they are giving her a power. A power to stop Nyx. _ So, she woke up. _

And she stood up. Everyone she cared about was down on their knees. But she stood up, and flew up towards Nyx. She heard everyone crying her name, but she didn't turn back. Even if her heart was already breaking  _ into pieces _ , she was going to end this. Even if it not like they promised to end Nyx together, even if it breaking the promise of fighting alone.

Yet, she's going to do it. To fight for those she cares for. It was.... hard to fight a God that was about Death. But, she wouldn't give up. She kept hearing her friend's voice in the back of her head. Of some kind of support. And she stood up not wanting to fall down on her knees. Finally, and finally this was the end. She raised her hand high.  _ It was time to end this. _

January ended. And now it was February. For some reason, Kotone feels like she hadn't done anything  _ worthwhile _ for this whole year. Besides like making lots of friends. Also, she guess she got to be the girlfriend of the popular Sanada. Not that her classmates and her classmates Takeba and Iori knows that.  _ It's a secret.  _ But besides that, she feels like she didn't do anything much.

Yet she feels tired. Real tired as she now dozes in class more and more. She managed to ace all her classes though. So no problem there. She noticed somethings. The kid she befriended named Amada, moved back to the elementary dorm. _ Since... when did he live in this dormitory? _ Plus there was some supplies for dogs too, as well.  _ She thought there was a rule for now pets allowed. _

There was one other thing that was niggling her in the back of her mind. She noticed her heart would get constricted  _ when she passed the boy's hallway rooms. _ Of course that wouldn't make sense. There was only Amada-kun, Iori, and Sanada-senpai that lived here. She didn't understand herself anymore. So she ignored the weird signs. And moved on with her life, but something was definitely holding her back.

She didn't know why. But she couldn't find the answer. February ended and it was March. She was walking with Iori and Takeba to school. And she finally noticed one more thing. There was another girl that lived in the dormitory with them. Yet, she had never caught sight of her. And today, she saw her staring at them. When Takeba tried to say hi, she ran away. It was strange.  **But, it made her feel hurt for some reason...**

It was after school. For some reason, she felt like talking to people she made friends with. She even got letters from those who went away. It was a strange two days. But she felt somewhat at peace. She felt good, even though she was alone in the dormitory. Her dorm mates were out, but she's exhausted. So, she slept early. During that sleep, she remembered.

On March 5th,  _ Kotone woke up crying. _ Her memories had finally returned back to her. Everything she did over the year wasn't nothing. It was something. She did something and she did it with her friends. It wasn't all for nothing. Even then, she remembers something else.  **Aigis.** Someone knocked on the door and spoke. Immediately, she opened it and surprised the blonde haired android. She hugged her.

It was a long time coming. But, she remembered and Aigis did too. It was Graduation Day, their promised day. She felt refreshed, even though there were bags under her eyes, her hair still a mess. Yet, she has to go. It was their promise to meet up that day. So the two of them go up to the rooftop. No one noticed them ditching the graduation.  _ Because everyone was already there at the graduation. _

She was so tired, but she held on for Aigis. There was someone she was waiting for herself. As the two of them got onto the benches, she sat back to back to Aigis. She listened to Aigis talk or ramble. She smiled, and smiled more as she heard someone run up the stairs to the rooftop. It was Akihiko. She laughed as he wheezed and wheezed, but stopped as he held her. Aigis walked off, and the bench was only for the two of them.

He began talking as well, but she was getting tired. More tired, as her eyes were droopy. He tells her to take a rest. But... but, she still wants to see the rest of them. So he promises her that he'll wake her up when they come. But he doesn't need to as she hears people running and talking at the same time. She smiles, but she wants them near her.

But she's so, so tired. She still wants to see their faces, but her body is betraying her. Her eyes close as she hears Akihiko's words. As she sleeps, she whispers one last quiet thing.

" _ Good bye. _ "

And as she goes to sleep for a final time, she hears a gasp.

Kotone Shiomi smiles, for the final time.


End file.
